Saranghae, Pabboya!
by KkamCon Penjahat FanFic
Summary: ..Dua orang bodoh itu akan dipertemukan dalam satu kelas yang berisik. Dua orang bodoh itu tenyata menemukan belahan jiwanya di sana. Bersahabat tapi tidak seperti sahabat. Saling menyukai tanpa disadari sama sekali. Diam-diam mengagumi kekurangan yang selalu dijadikan bahan ejekan. Dan pertengkaran kecil adalah hal yang menyenangkan. KaiBaek. YAOI. DLDR


**Saranghae, Pabboya!**

**Author**

**Lee Eun Ho**

**Disclaimer**

**KaiBaek saling memiliki, Mereka juga milik saya (dilarang protes) dan Ide cerita murni milik saya**

**Cast and Pair**

**Kim Jongin & Baekhyun**

**Cameo**

**Other EXO member**

**Rate**

**T**

**Genre**

**Friendship, litl' bit Romance, school life**

**WARNING**

**Boy x Boy/Boys Love, OOC, typos *selalu* garing, aneh, absurd, cerita pasaran, panjang dan ngebosanin, sinetron mode on**

**IF YOU HATE ****ME****, HATE ****KAIBAEK**** AND HATE ****MY FANFIC**

**BETTER YOU GET OUT**

**I DON'T NEED YOU AND YOUR BASHING, I TOLD YOU BEFORE**

**NO COPYCAT WITHOUT PERMISSION**

* * *

**Note**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari potongan kenangan saya saat SMA dulu. Seperti biasa dan lagi-lagi ini Sinetron mode on, pasaran dan gagal segagal gagalnya. Tapi dimaklumi saja yah, saya bukan professional^^

Fanfic saya yang lain… ummm entahlah.. ahahaha

Happy reading^^

* * *

**Siapa yang sangka, dua orang bodoh itu akan dipertemukan dalam satu kelas yang berisik**

**Siapa yang sangka pula, dua orang bodoh itu tenyata menemukan belahan jiwanya di sana**

**Bersahabat tapi tidak seperti sahabat**

**Saling menyukai tanpa disadari sama sekali**

**Diam-diam mengagumi kekurangan yang selalu dijadikan bahan ejekan**

**Dan pertengkaran kecil adalah hal yang menyenangkan**

**Masih tak ada yang pernah menyangka, kisah cinta yang bodoh bermula dari sana, dan disana pula ia berakhir dengan manisnya**

**Ah, cinta yang manis tidak selamanya diawali dengan hal manis pula, bukan?**

* * *

**.**

**Saranghae, Pabboya!**

**Story about 'Si Hitam dan Si Sipit'**

**.**

* * *

SM SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL

TEEENGGG TEEENGGG TEEENGG

"Eoh? Sudah bel? aish," Baekhyun bergegas lari menuju gerbang sekolahnya yang sebentar lagi akan ditutup oleh Satpan sekolah.

"Tunggu!" serunya sambil berlari lebih cepat menenteng tas ranselnya yang sedikit berat. Tiba-tiba

BUGH

"Aaww," Baekhyun meringis, bahunya terasa sakit. Seseorang sengaja menabrak bahunya dengan sangat keras.

"MWEEE.. YE YE YE YE YE.. " seorang pemuda berkulit gelap membelakangi Baekhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya mengejek.

"ITEEEEEEMMMM!" anggaplah ini kebiasaan baru Baekhyun sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini setahun yang lalu, olah vocal di pagi hari. Pemuda itu tertawa kemudian berlari menuju gerbang yang sebentar lagi akan tertutup rapat. Baekhyun berlari di belakangnya. pemuda yang dipanggil item itu sudah mencapai gerbang.

SREEEEEKKKKK

"ITEEEMMMM, bukain gak?!" pekik Baekhyun saat namja itu membantu satpam menutup gerbang dengan cepat.

"Shiro, MWEEE.." Ia memeletkan lidahnya dan tertawa dibalik jeruji gerbang.

Baekhyun dan siswa-siswa lain yang terlambat memelas pada satpam agar membiarkan mereka masuk. Dan itu adalah pemandangan yang paling menyenangkan menurut namja berkulit tan yang panggil 'item' itu.

"Awass kau Kim Jongin item!" pekik Baekhyun saat pak satpam sudah membuka gerbang sekolah dan ia berlari mengejar Jongin yang tertawa mengejeknya.

Hal biasa. Pemandangan itu selalu saja berulang bagai siklus pergantian siang dan malam, dan penghuni sekolah, tidak lagi merasa aneh.

.

.

.

XI-G CLASS ROOM

" –Yak! Kembalikan, awas kau!"

" – ayo kejar aku"

" – hahaha.."

" – kawan-kawan, ku mohon tenanglah"

" hhhhh.." Baekhyun mendesah malas dan menjatuhkan kepala ke atas meja begitu saja. Kelasnya selalu saja seperti ini. Ribut dan rusuh saat guru terlambat masuk untuk mengajar. Ketua kelas – tak dianggap – mereka Kim Junmyeon berdiri di atas kursi depan sambil berteriak-teriak menenangkan kegaduhan yang terjadi. Sedangkan teman-teman gadis di kelasnya sibuk bergosip ria dan murid lelaki asik berkejar-kejaran.

"Sipit!" panggil seseorang pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas. Ketua kelas mereka masih berteriak-teriak cempreng di depan sana. Alis Baekhyun bertaut melihat pemuda berkulit tan cengengesan dengan tidak berdosanya, tepat di depan matanya pula.

"Hehehe,"

"Wae item?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi jengkel berpadu dengan malas.

"Aku pinjam kamus bahasa jepangmu yah? Hehehe." Anak itu masih saja cengengesan sambil memain-mainkan jarinya di atas kamus tebal berwarna hijau. Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati, kau sama sekali tak nampak lucu!

"Mwo? Kamus bahasa inggrisku saja belum kau kembalikan!" pekik Baekhyun keras, sontak pemuda berkulit eksotic di depannya menutup kedua kepinganya.

"Biasa saja dong eksprsesimu, matamu jadi kelihatan besar tahu, Hahaha." Jongin tertawa menambah kegaduhan di dalam kelas XI.G itu.

"Ishh, mataku bagus tahu!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir dan membuang wajah, tangannya ia lipat di dada khas orang merajuk.

"Iya memang bagus, tapi aku curiga kau tidak bisa melihat semut yang kecil dengan matamu yang sipit itu, Hahahaha.." Jongin menambah volume tawanya semakin keras.

" MWO?" sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya berpura-pura terkejut mendengar ejekan Jongin. Ia lebih merasa bosan daripada terkejut. Namun, biar segalanya lebih terlihat dramatis, yah ia berteriak terkejut saja. Ah, dia tidak tahu, dengan actingnya yang seperti itu, matanya yang sipit nampak ingin keluar dari rongganya.

"Matamu, matamu, hahahaha.." Kini Jongin tertawa sambil memegang perutanya dan menunjuk-nunjuk mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggertakan giginya dan mengangkat kamusnya tinggi-tinggi hendak berbuat sesuatu agar tawa menjengkelkan namja itu terhenti.

"Kkamjong kauuu..! rasakan ini, ugh ugh ugh, rasakan." Baekhyun memukul kepala Jongin berkali-kali dengan kamus yan tebalnya sekitar 5 cm itu. Ugh, pasti rasanya – sakit.

"HUWEEEEEE, si Sipit memukul kepalaku, " Tawa menjengkelkan Jongin terganti dengan tangis yang dibuat-buat.

"Rasakan lagi!" Baekhyun masih terus memukuli Jongin. Sedangkan anak nakal itu menutup kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba_

HAP

"Huwaaaaa," tangisan – yang dibuat-buat Jongin – berganti dengan pekikan histeris Baekhyun ketika anak berkulit tan itu berhasil menahan tangannya. Dengan sigap ia mengambil kamus dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Hahahaha!" Jongin menyempatkan dirinya tertawa dan segera berlari menuju bangkunya yang ada di belakang kelas. Kamus tebal Baekhyun ia lambai-lambaikan di udara

"Lalalala, aku dapat, Baekhyun mata Sipit." Jongin bersenandung atau mengejek Baekhyun riang sambil berjingkrak mengelilingi ruangan kelas yang gaduh itu. Sang ketua kelas sudah memasang wajah melasnya.

"Hiks hiks, ku mohon, hargailah aku."

Baekhyun hanya kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia sedang malas ribut dengan Jongin saat ini. Jongin memang selalu begitu, dan Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memakluminya. Ia sudah biasa, bukan?

.

.

"Sipit~" Baekhyun terkejut saat merasa ada seseorang yang berbisik pelan di teligan kirinya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke samping_

"Hehehe.." Jongin sedang nyengir lima jari di depannya. Entah bagaimana, sekarang Jongin sudah duduk di samping dirinya. Kemana teman sebangkunya, Jiyoung? Ia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Ternyata Jiyoung sedang pacaran di bangku belakang. Mereka sedang belajar bahasa Jepang sekarang. Tapi kelasnya yang terkenal berisik itu, tentu saja sedang gaduh. Jessica Songsaengnim mengoceh di depan sana namun tak dipedulikan sama sekali.

Baekhyun menatap horror anak lelaki itu, "Wae? Wae? Wae?" Tanyanya kesal sambil memajukan wajahnya ke arah Jongin, membuat Jongin menjauhkan badannya ke belakang.

"Hahaha matamu," Jongin tertawa lagi. Baekhyun mendorongnya hingga ia hampir jatuh terjungkal ke belakang.

"Kau ini, punya tenaga juga?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengangkat tangan kiri Baekhyun yang kurus dan menggoyang-goyangkannya ke udara.

"Lepas! Dasar pengganggu! Kenapa kau duduk disini eoh?" deathglare menggemaskan andalan Baekhyun diberikan gratis untuk pemuda tan itu.

Jongin terkekeh, "Aigoo.. kau ini imut sekali." Ia mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Lepaass item, pergi kau!..."

"… SONGSAENGNIM!" Baekhyun memekik keras membuat Jongin harus membungkam mulut si sipit itu dengan tangannya.

"Aissh Sipit, jangan teriak-teriak!" Baekhyun makin membelalakkan mata. Ia berusaha melepas tangan Jongin yang masih membungkam mulutnya.

"sipit, kau'kan pintar dalam pelajaran ini, ajari aku yah?" Jongin masih membungkam mulut Baekhyun. Jessica songsaengnim masih sibuk mengoceh tanpa diperhatikan oleh murid-muridnya.

Karena gemas, si sipit menggigit telapak tangan si hitam yang membungkam mulutnya, hal itu membuat ia sulit bernapas sebenarnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa pintar kalau kau tidak memperhatikan songsaengnim saat sedang belajar seperti ini?" Baekhyun mulai ketus.

"Isshh kalau kau tidak mau mengajariku, aku akan menahan kamusmu. " Jongin menunjukkan kamus hijau pada Baekhyun. Mata sipit Baekhyun kembali terbelalak melihat kamus yang entah darimana Jongin mengambilnya. Seingatnya, Jongin datang padanya dengan tangan kosong tadi.

"Yang satu saja belum kau kembalikan, kau mau menahan yang ini lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang membesar tapi tetap saja terlihat sipit.

"Ish kau ini, kau bukan temanku lagi!" Jongin memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Memangnya sejak kapan kita berteman, item?" Baekhyun mencibir melihat Jongin yang mempoutkan bibirnya. Jongin berbalik dengan bibir yang mempout, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan merajuk dan beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun masih dengan wajah merajukanya. Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas. Kejadian ini selalu saja terulang di hari selasa tanpa mereka sadari. Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Rumah Baekhyun memang sangat dekat dengan sekolahnya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara berisik para murid dari rumah. Ia juga bisa mendengar suara bel atau suara guru menerangkan dari kamarnya. Karena memang pagar rumahnya dengan pagar sekolah bersampingan.

Pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun keluar rumah untuk membuang sampah ke bak sampah besar di ujung jalan. Ketika kembali ke rumah, Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Seoarang pemuda memakai seragam SMA sedang berdiri menghadap gerbang sekolahnya.

" Jongin? apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa ke sekolah sepagi ini?" Baekhyun bertanya entah pada siapa sambil mengamati anak lelaki itu.

Ia mendekat pada anak itu, " ITEEEEMM!" Latihan vocal di pagi buta dilakukan Baekhyun tepat di telinga Jongin.

" WOOO!" Jongin sampai terangkat saking terkejutnya. Melihat Baekhyun ia buru-buru memasang tampang cool, pura-pura melupakan kalau ia sempat terlonjak kaget tadi. Ok, itu cukup memalukan bagi Jongin.

" HAHAHA." Baekhyun menertawakan ekspersi kaget Jongin sekaligus ekspresi cool seratus persen gagal yang diperlihatkan teman sekelasnya yang usil itu.

"Rajin sekali kau datang sekolah sepagi ini," ejek Baekhyun masih sambil terus tertawa, "… aku bahkan belum mandi."

Sadar tidak sadar Baekhyun telah membongkar aibnya. Dan sadar tak sadar pula, seringaian tercetak di bibir tebal Jongin. Pemuda Tan itu menutup hidungnya. "Huh, pantas saja aku mencium bau tidak sedap."

"MWO?" Baekhyun memekik marah. Kini giliran Jongin yang menertawai ekspresi Baekhyun, menggemaskan sekali baginya.

"Mending, Kau pulang mandi sekarang dan temani aku disini, aku bosan berdiri sendiri disini!" Perintah Jongin saat sudah selesai tertawa.

"Apa katamu? Salah sendiri kau datang terlalu pagi, kenapa juga aku harus menemanimu?"

"Ishh kau ini, ayolah, cepat pulang dan segeralah kemari"

"Ini masih jam setangah 7 item, jam 8 baru pelajaran di mulai, dan aku masih ingin bersantai di rumahku, " ujar Baekhyun santai lalu berlenggang pergi meninggalkan Jongin

"Sipit, kau!" pekik Jongin keras membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau membalikkan tubuh mungilnya menatap teman menjengkelkannya itu.

"Ikut aku kerumah saja." Baekhyun menawarkan dengan senyum manis. Jongin sedikit terhipnotis, tapi ini bukan waktunya untuk berlovey dovey, namja berkulit coklat itu terlihat berpikir.

"Shireo! Pokoknya kalau dalam setengah jam kau tidak kesini, aku akan kerumahmu dan memberitahu pada eommamu kalau aku adalah pacarmu dan kita sudah pernah melakukan This and That di rumahku!" teriakan Jongin sukses membuat Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya dengan ukuran Maksimal.

"MWO? Kkamjong, coba saja kalau kau berani! Aku menunggumu!" Baekhyun balas berteriak dengan nada meremehkan sekaligus menantang Jongin, dia lupa Jongin itu anak yang seperti apa.

"Kau yakin, Sipit? kau tidak akan menyesal?" kata Jongin dengan seringaiannya. Melihat seringain juga ekspresi mesum Jongin membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut. Takut kalau Jongin sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. ANDWEEE. Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Isshh, coba saja kalau kau berani! Aku akan mengamuk di rumahmu dan bilang pada noonamu kalau kau selalu saja memimjam buku pelajaranku tapi tidak pernah mengembalikannya." Baekhyun balas mengamcam, kemudian berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal.

"Silahkan chagi, dengan senang hati aku akan menciummu di tengah lapangan sekolah. Ingat.. dalam 30 menit kau tidak kesini, bersiaplah jadi istirku chagi-ah, kita akan menikah muda, hahaha." Teriakan disambut tawa menggelegar dari Jongin mengganggu pendengaran Baekhyun. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, memandang sinis pada teman sekelasnya yang demi Tuhan sangat menjengkelkan itu. Ia yakin, eommanya mungkin bisa mendengar teriakan Jongin tadi saking kersanya ia berteriak. Namja mungil itu hanya mendesah malas , lalu melanjutkan perjalanan masuk ke dalam rumah, tidak mempedulikan Jongin dan kegilaannya.

.

.

" JONGIN ITEMMMM!" Teriak Baekhyun dari gerbang rumanya. Jongin yang duduk berjongkok di depan gerbang sekolah mereka langsung berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

" MATAAAA SIPIITTTT!" Jongin balas berteriak. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sumringah. Jauh di hadapannya Baekhyun sudah mengenakan seragam sekolah. Celana kain berwarna merah, kemeja putih dan blazzer merah sudah melekat di tubuh mungilnya. Bahkan ia juga sudah memakai tas ranselnya. Itu artinya, ia sudah siap ke sekolah. Dan Jongin punya teman menunggu di depan gerbang ini.

Baekhyun dengan senyum sumringah yang tidak biasa berjalan menuju Jongin.

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

Tiga langkah

Dan akhirnya

" YAK! KIM JONGIN ITEEEEMM, KAU MEREPOTKANKU, AKU BAHKAN TIDAK MENGHABISKAN SARAPANKU!" Baekhyun menjerit tepat di depan wajah Jongin dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

"Aigooo, suaramu.." Jongin berseru sambil menutup kupingnya, "… terima kasih karna kau sudah mau datang." Kini Jongin tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU MAKANYA AKU DATANG!" pekik Baekhyun lagi masih dengan suara 5 oktafnya.

"Aigooo, siapa memangnya yang mau menikah denganmu? kau gampang sekali ditipu.." Cibir Jongin, "… itu dia satpamnya sudah datang.." Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin mengamuk teralihkan perhatiannya oleh seruan Jongin. Ia berbalik mengukuti arah pandang namja itu. Terlihat satpam sekolah mereka menuju ke arah sekolah dengan sepeda motornya. Jongin tersenyum senang.

"Annyeonghasseyo ajushi," sapa mereka bersamaan.

"Annyeonghasseyo. Kenapa pagi-pagi kalian sudah disini?" Tanya satpam itu sedikit heran dengan kedua murid yang menurutnya terlalu rajin itu.

"Mianhe, aku melupakan bukuku kemarin. Ternyata kami diberi tugas oleh songsaengnim dan akan diperiksa hari ini. Aku datang pagi-pagi karna aku ingin mengambil bukuku untuk mengerjakan tugas. Aku takut dihukum, " Jawab Jongin pelan. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Hatinya sedikit tergelitik. Jongin yang menjengkelkan tidak seburuk citranya. Pak satpam itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera membuka gerbang sekolah mereka yang terkunci.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah masuk, dan segera kerjakan tugas rumahmu, ajushi akan membuka kunci ruangan kelas kalian dulu."

"Ne." jawab Jongin kalem dan menarik tangan Baekhyun memasuki sekolah mereka. Mereka duduk di taman sekolah, menunggu satpam ajushi membuka pintu ruangan-ruangan kelas.

"uumm, jadi karna itu kau menunggu pagi-pagi sekali di depan gerbang sekolah?" Baekhyun bertanya kalem pada Jongin yang sibuk memainkan PSPnya. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan satpam ajushi di sekolah saat ini. Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa sedikit risih, tapi ia tak begitu tahu kenapa ia harus merasa risih.

"Ne, aku datang terlalu pagi rupanya.." Jongin menjawab cuek,".. terima kasih mau menemaniku." Jongin menghentikan permainannya dan tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun.

"Sama-sama, kau mengancam sih, isshh." Baekhyun berseru kesal sambil mendorong bahu Jongin pelan. Jongin tertawa kecil kemudian kembali berkutat dengan PSPnya.

"Sipit! kau sudah punya pacar?" Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari PSPnya.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang menurutnya sangat pribadi. Padahal mereka tidak begitu dekat. "Belum," jawabnya singkat dan terkesan cuek.

"Kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai?" Jongin kembali bertanya masih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP.

"Ne." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menjawab singkat.

"Siapa?" Ok, Jongin mulai kepo rupanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Jongin sontak mengangkat wajahnya dari PSP. Ia menatap Baekhyun lama dan dengan pandagan yang menyiratkan eerr.. kekesalan. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia membuang wajahnya dan kembali asik dengan PSPnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, carikan aku pacar dong," kata Jongin dengan nada cuek yang sebetulnya tidak mempu menutupi nada memelas di dalamnya. Alis Baekhyun bertaut, tumben Jongin tidak memanggilnya Sipit. Dan apa tadi? carikan pacar?

"P-pacar? Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran sekaligus terkejut. Jongin beralih mengacuhkan PSPnya dan kembali menatap mata Baekhyun yang katanya sipit dan jelek itu.

"Aku ingin punya pacar Baekhyun-ah." Jongin mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"Kau cari saja sendiri," entah kenapa kelakuan Jongin itu membuat Baekhyun kesal. Jongin mengacak rambut coklatnya yang sedikit bergelombang dan berantakan hingga kini nampak makin berantakan.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku takut jika aku meminta seseorang jadi pacarku, lalu dia menolak, aku takut Baekhyun-ah." Bibir Jongin semakin mengerucut dan melengkung ke bawah. Kalau sedang seperti ini, Jongin terlihat sangat manis dan lucu, menghilangkan kesan usil dan jahilnya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mengusir pikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Memangnya kau tidak punya orang yang kau sukai?" Baekhyun bertanya masih dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

"ummm, aku tidak tau." Baekhyun berdecak. Melihat Jongin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya, entah kenapa malah membuatnya semakin jengkel.

"Jebal Baekhyun-ah, bbuing bbuing.. bbuing bbuing." kini Jongin beraegyo ria di depan Baekhyun. Dan namja mungil itu hanya sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, kau mau yeoja atau namja?" Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah pada aegyo gagal Jongin.

"Aku suka namja cantik" jawab Jongin terlampau semangat dan senyum lima jarinya.

"uummmm, baiklah. Kau mau yang seperti apa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Senyum Jongin semakin melebar hingga matanya hampir tertutup.

"Yang seperti kau."

" MWO?"

.

.

.

"Baiklah Item, kita mulai pencarian cintamu." Baekhyun mengeker semua siswa yang ada di kelasnya dengan jarinya yang berbentuk lingkaran. Jongin di sampingnya, melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana dengan Yixing?" saran Baekhyun sambil mengarahkan kekeran matanya pada namja cantik berlesung pipit yang tengah asik mendengar music dengan earphonenya. Lagi-lagi guru yang mengajar di kelas mereka berhalangan hadir dan mereka bebas bermain sepuasnya. Tapi Baekhyun dan Jongin memanfaatkan ini untuk mencari 'pacar' buat Jongin.

"Yixing itu suka sama ketua kelas," jawab Jongin yang juga mengeker Yixing dengan keker jarinya.

"Jinjja?" Baekhyun memekik kaget membuat Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau tidak tau..?"

"Anhiyo.."

"Kau terlalu sibuk belajar, makanya tidak up to date," Jongin mencibir. Baekhyun hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil memutar matanya. Ia kemudian kembali mengamati siswa di kelasnya satu-persatu.

"Bagaimana kalau Jiyoung?"

"Jiyoung sudah punya pacar, pabbo. Siswa di kelas ini tidak ada yang menarik hatiku, Sipit, kita cari di kelas lain saja."

GLEK

Baekhyun menelan salivanya susah mendengar perkataan Jongin. Ia tidak tau kenapa ia merasa dadanya sesak mendengar itu.

"Baiklah, kajja kita mengacau di kelas lain saja." Mereka akhirnya berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas yang sangat sangat berisik. Bahkan, Junmyeon sang ketua kelaspun ikut merusuh bersama yang lain.

.

.

" Iteemmm!" Jongin berbalik ketika ada yang memanggilnya dengan nada mengejek dari koridor. Dia dan Baekhyun sedang duduk di taman depan lapangan basket yang teduh. Terlihat 5 orang namja berjalan ke arah mereka dengan gaya sok yang dibuat-buat. Geng yang menamai diri mereka 'Cruel but Cute'. Mereka terdiri dari Oh Sehun sang ketua, Xi Luhan, Kim Minseok, Huang Zitao dan Park Chanyeol.

Ke-5 namja itu berhenti tepat di depan Jongin dan Baekhyun, tapi kemudian Tao merasa ingin buang air kecil, tanpa basa-basi ia langsung lari ke tolilet terdekat. Chanyeol juga langsung pergi darisitu ketika Kris, temannya di tim Basket memanggilnya. Minseok juga langsung pergi ketika Jongdae kekasihnya mengajaknya makan di kantin. Tinggalah Sehun dan Luhan. Padahal rancana awal, mereka ingin membully si item dan si mata sipit. Hhhhh -_-

"Eh ada Baekhyun." kata Sehun sambil mencolek dagu Baekhyun dengan tatapan nakal yang terlihat menggelikan di mata Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun…"

"…"

"… Baekhyun cantik deh. Matanya, aw, Thehun thuka, " Sehun memberi wink yang sebenarnya terlihat seperti om-om mesum pedophilia.

"Cadel, kau membolos? Ini masih jam pelajaran?" intrupsi menjengkelkan dari Jongin mengganggu acara Sehun mencolek-colek Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlalu jengah untuk menanggapi pangeran cadel itu.

"Thorry yah, Thehun itu anak baik, tidak thuka boloth seperti kau Item, iya'kan Lulu?" kata Sehun dengan nada imut, di sampingnya ada Luhan yang setia mempoutkan bibirnya. Luhan hanya membuang muka sambil memeluk boneka rusanya. Mata Baekhyun berbinar melihat Luhan yang tampak sangat menggemaskan dengan poni yang dikuncir tinggi ke atas.

"Jongin, bagaimana dengan Luhan?" bisik Baekhyun pada Jongin. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan sesaat.

"Dia cantik, tapi gosipnya dia berpacaran dengan si cadel." Jongin balas berbisik. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya dan menatap tak percaya pada Sehun.

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Luhan mau pacaran sama anak TK?" bisik Baekhyun tak percaya. Di depan mereka terlihat pemandangan Sehun membujuk Luhan yang sedang merajuk.

"Luhan juga masih TK, kau tidak lihat, mereka kekanakan sekali" Jongin mengedikkan bahunya acuh. sedangkan Baekhyun menatap horror Jongin 'kau lebih kekanakan dari mereka' batinnya.

"Thehun cadel, kalau kau mau bermanja-manja pada pacarmu, jangan dihadapan kami, bikin iri tahu." Jongin berseru dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

Sehun mendelik, "Dathar item, Thehun tidak pacaran sama Lulu, tahu, iya'kan Lulu?" Tanya Sehun dengan sangat imut.

Luhan malah makin membuang mukanya. "Pikir saja sendiri," jawab Luhan ketus lalu meninggalkan Sehun.

"Lulu, Tungguin Thehun." Sehun berlari mengejar Luhan. Baekhyun dan Jongin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka melihat kelakuan dua anak SD sekolah mereka itu.

.

.

Kantin

Jongin dan Baekhyun melanjutkan 'perjuangan mencari cinta Jongin' di kantin. Mereka makan sambil memperhatikan semua namja cantik yang ada disana. Jongin sweatdrop ketika melihat Sehun dan Luhan sedang suap menyuap dengan gaya yang lucu. Padahal setahunya tadi Luhan sedang ngambek pada Sehun.

"Tidak ada yang manarik hatiku disini.. hhhh, sepertinya aku harus rajin ke gereja dan banyak-banyak berdoa," Ujar Jongin lalu memasukan burger ke mulutnya. Baekhyun mendengar ucapan Jongin jadi sedikit membelalakan matanya.

"Kau rajin ke gereja?"

"hhhmmm lumayan, aku ingin berdoa pada Tuhan agar aku diberikan pacar."

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali punya pacar?" Baekhyun mulai kesal lagi.

"Karna aku ingin saja, Sipit." Jongin menjawab santai. Baekhyun berdecak. Jujur saja, hatinya benar-benar dongkol. Tapi kenapa ia ingin membantu Jongin? Baekhyun kini memandangi burger di hadapannya dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Apa keinginan Jongin sekuat itu hingga harus rajin berdoa segala. Huh, dia tidak yakin Jongin rajin ke gereja. Tunggu, gereja?

"AKU TAHU!" pekiknya membuat Jongin tersedak. Dengan cepat Jongin meraih botol air mineral dan meneguknya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun bertanya antusias setelah Jongin selesai dengan acara meneguk air mineral dengan beringas.

"Kyungsoo? aku tahu, siswa kelas X.E kan?"

"Ne." mata sipit Baekhyun kini terlihat berbinar-binar. Dan untuk kali ini, Jongin tidak menyukai mata yang berbinar-binar itu.

"…dia rajin ke gereja, mungkin kalian akan cocok." Baekhyun masih dengan ke-antusias-an yang sangat tinggi. "… kajja kita ke kelasnya" tanpa memberi kesempatan Jongin untuk merespon, ia dengan semangat menarik tangan pemuda tan itu. Jongin meminum air mineralnya sebentar dan mengikuti Baekhyun yang menariknya paksa.

.

.

"Kyungie~" teriak Baekhyun dari pintu kelas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedang asik kejar-kejaran dengan temannya menoleh.

"Baekkie~" Kyungsoo balas berteriak dan berlari memeluk Baekhyun. Dua namja berperawakan mungil itu berpelukan. Jongin hanya melongo. Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang mencari pacar disini?

"Ehem." Jongin berdeham dan menghentikan acara pelukan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Si imut Kyungsoo menatap bergantian pada Baekhyun dan Jongin.

"Baekkie, dia namjachinggumu?" selidik Kyungsoo memincingkan mata bulatnya.

"Anhi, anhiya.. dia teman sekelasku," elak Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"isshh, kau punya teman yang tampan tapi tidak dikenalkan padaku." Kyungsoo berbisik genit pada Baekhyun.

"Ini aku mau mengenalkan dia padamu, Kyungie." Baekhyun juga ikut berbisik. Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah.

"Item, kenalkan dirimu." Baekhyun menyikut lengan Jongin yang diam sejak tadi.

"Kim Jongin imnida." Jongin memasang senyum semanis mungkin.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida." Kyungsoo juga tersenyum manis. Dan Jongin mulai menilainya. Tidak jauh beda dengan Baehyun. Mungkin Jongin akan menyukainya.

"Bagaimana? Dia cantik'kan?" bisik Baekhyun pada Jongin

"Ne."

"Jadi, kau mau?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, sedangkan Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya melihat Baekhyun sahabatnya berbisik-bisik dengan Jongin.

" uummm, aku akan coba." balas Jongin. Baekhyun tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kyungie, kau sama si Item eh maksudku Jongin dulu ne? aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Baekhyun berkata sambil memberi wink pada Jongin. Merasa gemas, Jongin balas dengan memberinya kecupan yang buru-buru ditepis oleh Baekhyun. Bisa-bisa ia gagal duluan sebelum mendekati Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mendorong Jongin sambil nyengir kuda ke arah Kyungsoo yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan khasnya. Baekhyun sedikit menggertakan giginya pada Jongin dan bergumam 'Kau mau mati?' dengan isarat bibirnya. Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah dan hanya bisa cengengesan. Dengan memandang kesal Jongin, Baekhyun akhirnya melengos pergi, menciptakan suasana canggung antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Siapa yang tahu? dalam hati Jongin merutuki dirinya.

.

.

Skip Time

Baekhyun sedang tertidur di atas meja saat ia merasa ada yang menggelitik pipinya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka mata sipitnya. Sesaorang tengah menari-narikan(?) ilalang di pipinya dengan cengiran yang terlihat seperti seringaian.

"Hentikan Item, ini geli," ujar Baekhyun berusaha menepis ilalang yang digesekan Jongin di pipinya.

"Hehehe." Jongin hanya nyengir dan menjauhkan iilalang itu dari Baekhyun.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku saja, apa songsaengnim belum datang?" Baekhyun mengucak matanya dengan gaya lucu.

"Ne, songsaengnim itu malas sekali, Sipit. Aku minta nomor ponsel Kyungsoo, dong?" melas Jongin tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menegakkan duduknya dan mengerjab-erjabkan mata sipitnya masih dengan mimick lucu. Jongin hanya menarik napas beberapa kali dan berguman tak jelas sambil memegangi dadanya.

"aishh, kenapa kau memintanya padaku? Kenapa tidak minta langsung pada orangnya?" Baekhyun bertanya kesal. Jongin sudah terduduk di sampingnya. Kelas mereka tidak begitu gaduh, karena teman mereka yang lain memilih makan di Kantin.

"Aku malu Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban ajaib Jongin. "Malu? Kau punya malu juga?"

PLETAK

Jitakan sayang dari Jongin meluncur(?) dengan sukses di kepalanya.

"Dasar mata sipit! Tentu saja aku punya..ayolah Baekhyun-ah, ne? bbuing bbuing.. bbuing bbuing.." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Sebenarnya aegyo attack dari Jongin tidak berfungsi sama sekali. Tapi Baekhyun, entah kenapa tak bisa menolak aegyo jongin.

"Ne, ne, aku kasih, catat ini!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselanya dan mulai mencari nomor kontak Kyungsoo.

" Kyaaa, gomawo Baekhyun-ah.. " pekik Jongin kegirangan. Baekhyun lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya. Dan kini, lagi-lagi hatinya dongkol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berbaring santai di ranjang Kyungsoo. Ia sedang di rumah sahabatnya itu sekarang. Tugas Baekhyun saat ini adalah menjadi Mak Comblang antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tugas mulia yang belakangan ini entah kenapa mulai membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Baekhyun menurunkan komik dari wajahnya ketika menyadari tingkah aneh Kyungsoo. Sahabat mata bulatnya yang kata Jongin indah itu dengan gemas mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya di kasur. Sesekali menatap layar ponselnya lalu nyengir dengan sangat lebar.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Kau kenapa eoh?" Baekhyun penasaran juga akhirnya. Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan cengiran. Dan Baekhyun mulai khawatir dengan tingkah Kyungsoo sekarang. Ia bangkit dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Kau belum gila'kan?" Baekhyun menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo yang sayangnya norma-normal saja, tidak panas juga tidak dingin.

Si mata bulat itu menggeleng dengan cengiran. Tiba-tiba Ponselnya bergetar, dan dengan semangat ia menunjukan pesan masuk itu pada Baekhyun.

From : Kkamjong si Item tapi tampan

Aisshh aku malu. Jangan sekarang yah, nanti saat kita bertemu dulu, ne?

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya lagi, "Apa ini?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo. Tapi sahabatnya itu tetap saja hanya nyengir dan tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Kkamjong bilang, ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, Baekkie, mungkinkah.. ah, pipiku memanas." Kyungsoo berkata sambil memegangi pipinya. Baekhyun sweatdrop seketika.

"Eoh? Kkamjong calling Baekkie."

"Yeoboseyo. " Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan Jongin. Sedikit penasaran, Baekhyun mendekatkan telinganya ke ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Yeoboseyo, Kyungie. kau sedang apa?" Tanya suara dari sebrang sana.

"Aku.. uumm, sedang membaca komik." jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada imut.

"Kau tidak tidur siang?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada yang tidak kalah imut yang membuat Baekhyun ingin muntah mendengarnya. Jongin yang menjengkelkan bertransformasi menjad Jongin yang imut yang seratus persen menggeligan.

" weekkk..weeekkk" seru Baekhyun sambil menirukan gaya orang yang sedang muntah.

"Eoh? Siapa itu? " tanya Jongin

"Ini Baekkie."

"eoh? Si sipit? Apa yang dia lakukan di situ?"

"Dia sedang membaca komik bersamaku."

"Ouh, aku kira- " Jongin menggantung kata-katanya. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau mau bicara dengannya Jonginie?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan nada imut.

"Ne." jawab Jongin cepat dengan nada kelewat ceria yang tidak disadari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyerahkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun.

"Item, kau ini.. diam-diam ternyata-" Baekhyun menggantungkan ucapannya sambil memicingkan mata yang tentu saja tidak dilihat Jongin.

" aishh, aku kenapa eoh?"

"Anhi, lupakan saja."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? kau berniat mendahuluiku, eoh?"

"Kau kira aku namja macam apa, Item? Aku sedang memperlancar hubunganmu, pabbo." Baekhyun berbisik sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang melanjutkan membaca komik yang tadi ia baca, tidak menghiraukan percakapan Baekhyun dengan Jongin.

A view minute later

Baekhyun terlibat pembicaraan yang serius dengan Jongin di telepon. Ia sampai tak menyadari kalau Kyungsoo sudah tertidur. Ia tersenyum, ternyata lama juga ia mengobrol di telpon dengan Jongin – yang tadinya berniat menelpon Kyungsoo –

"Item, sudah dulu yah? Kyungsoo sudah tertidur." Baekhyun berucap pelan.

"aisshhh, ya sudah, aku tutup dulu yah. Salam untuk Kyungie kalau dia sudah bangun, dah chagi."

PIP

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Chagi? Siapa yang dia maksud chagi? Kyungsoo? atau dia?

.

.

.

"Sipit!" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Lagi-lagi suara yang menurutnya paling menjengkelkan di dunia itu mengusik istirahatnya. Ia ingin tidur sejenak selama jam istirahat. Namun sejak Jongin menjadi pengganggu dalam hidup damainya, tidur siang di waktu istirahat hanya ada dalam khayalan Baekhyun sebelum berangkat sekolah.

"Ada apa lagi, item?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada bosan. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat gelap sedikit berantakan, bulir keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya di karenakan udara musim panas yang sedikit membuat gerah, kemeja putih dengan dasi acak-acakan nampak sedikit basah karena keringat. Bagi Jongin, refleksi Baekhyun yang seperti itu adalah pemandangan langkah yang jarang Ia dapati. Ia sudah terlanjur mengenal Baekhyun dengan image polos dan 'ter-bully'. Dan sekarang Baekhyun, nampak.. seksi?

"Ehem." Jongin berdeham mengalihkan salah tingkahnya. "Aku dan Kyungsoo akan kencan malam ini."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut, "Lalu kenapa kau melapor padaku? Kau mau meminta izin?" Baekhyun yang seksi kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang mengesalkan. Jongin berdecak. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengusir refleksi 'menyenangkan' Baekhyun dari pikirannya, tapi namja itu yang memaksa.

"Cih, ya sudah. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja, sipit." Jongin lalu melenggang pergi. Baekhyun memandang punggungnya masih tidak mengerti. Dia'kan hanya bertanya, mengapa Jongin menjawab dengan seketus itu?

.

.

.

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Baekhyun melirik pada jam dinding yang bertengger mengejek ia yang bosan di dinding depan kelas mereka. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa sebosan ini selama ia bersekolah. Namun kali ini beda. Pertama, Song Songngsaengnim itu mengajar dengan sangat tidak mengasikkan, kedua, pelajaran sejarah adalah salah satu pelajaran yang tidak disukainya, menurutnya pelajaran itu membosankan, semembosankan pengajarnya. Dan ketiga, Jongin yang menjengkelkan berubah menjadi Jongin yang pendiam.

Sejak Jongin melapor akan berkencan dengan Kyungsoo, itulah terakhir kali mereka bertegur sapa. Dan itu sudah lebih dari seminggu yang lalu. Baekhyun juga tak mengerti mengapa Jongin jadi cuek padanya. Dan Baekhyun merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak jika ia mendatangi Jongin lalu bertanya, 'Jonginie, kenapa kau tidak lagi menggangguku seperti biasa? Aku merindukan kau yang selalu mengejekku.'

Sebenarnya Baekhyun lebih ingin bertanya, 'Bagaimana dengan kencanmu?' tapi itu terdengar seperti ingin mencampuri urusan saja. Baekhyun berdecak, memang sedari awal ia turut andil dalam urusan ini. Tapi mengapa ia terlalu risih untuk bertanya? Jongin yang menjengkelkan tetaplah menjengkelkan sampai kapanpun.

Baekhyun menanti bosan. Kapan jarum panjang jam itu menunjukkan pukul 1 siang agar guru membosankan ini segera pergi dari kelasnya. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya begitu saja ke atas meja dan mengerang dengan suara yang cukup nyaring.

Sontak guru membosankan itu menoleh padanya, "Byun Baekhyun. Bisakah kau berlaku sopan di kelasku?" nada galak mengintimidasi Baekhyun. Ini semua gara-gara Jongin, rutuknya.

"Hhh, aku hanya bosan!" Baekhyun seketika mengatupkan bibir rapat saat kata-kata tak terencana itu meluncur mulus dari bibirnya. Seisi kelas menoleh ke bangku tempatnya duduk tanpa teman. Biasanya Jongin menggantikan posisi Jiyoung teman sebangkunya, lalu mengusik ketenangannya selama jam pelajaran. Tapi kini…

Ia melirik bangku di sudut belakang tempat Jongin terduduk dengan wajah cuek, ia menggeram tertahan melihat itu. 'setelah dia mendapatkan pacar, ia melupakanku begitu saja? Seharusnya aku sudah memperkirakan ini sedari awal. ' Baekhyun kembali merutuki Jongin.

Bunyi hak sepatu Song Songsaengmin terdengar nyaring di teriknya matahari siang ini. Baekhyun memperhatikan kaki yang tertutup stocking hitam itu yang kini melangkah horror ke tempatnya duduk. Baekhyun sengaja memandang kakinya, bukan wajahnya, karena membayangkan saja sudah membuat nyalinya menciut, apalagi menatap langsung.

PUK

Tangan lentik Song Songsaengmin menapak di atas meja Baekhyun. "Kau Bosan, Mr. Byun?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Demi Sehun yang cadel dan Luhan yang kelewat imut, Baekhyun melupakan fakta kalau Song Songsaengnim salah satu guru killer di sekolah mereka.

Tangan guru paruh baya itu kini terlipat di dadanya dan memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan remeh, "Biasanya aku akan memberi detensi pada murid bebal sepertimu. Tapi kali ini aku berbaik hati."

Seisi kelas tercengang. Ajaib. Song Songsaengmin mengampuni seorang murid? Benar-banar sejarah baru di sekolah mereka.

"Kau diperbolehkan tidak mengikuti kelasku hingga tahun pelajaran berakhir!"

DEG

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menangis. Huruf F tebal dan besar akan tercetak di buku raportnya. Lalu eommanya akan memarahinya sepanjang waktu. Semua siswa akan mencibirnya karena tidak lulus di pelajaran semudah pelajaran sejarah dan mengulang di tahun depan. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa Jongin adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini.

"Tapi, saem-"

"Bukan'kah kau bosan?"

DEG

Baekhyun berjanji tidak ingin mengenal yang namanya Kim Jongin lagi. Mungkin sekarang Jongin sedang tertawa mengejek padanya.

"Silahkan keluar, Mr. Byun. Hukumanmu berlaku mulai akhir ini. Nilai F menunggu di buku raportmu."

Telunjuk guru itu menunjuk ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Baekhyun memandang nanar padanya. Namun guru tanpa belas kasihan itu tak bergeming malah menyorotnya semakin tajam.

Dengan langkah gontai Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan kelasnya dengan bisik-bisik terdengar dimana-mana. Ia memang bukan murid pandai, tapi setidaknya ia mementingkan pelajarannya. Ia masih menempatkan urusan sekolah sebagai salah satu yang terpenting dalam hidupnya yang memang membosankan. Lihat saja, ia akan sangat populer setelah ini. Akan menjadi bahan gossip terhangat untuk sebulan mendatang. Dan ini semua karena Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ikan-ikan badut kecil berenang lincah di bawah pemukaan air kolam yang beriak karena lemparan kerikil yang dilayangkan Baekhyun. Ia memilih merenung di taman belakang dekat tempat parkir. Memandangi ikan-ikan yang bergerak lucu memburu kerikil yang dikiranya makanan. Namun selucu apapun ikan badut itu, Baekhyun tak merasa terhibur sedikitpun. Ia baru kelas XI dan sudah berulah. Tahun kedua di senior high school benar-benar buruk, bagaimana dengan tahun berikutnya.

Posisinya yang semula berdiri kini terduduk di bebatuan yang sengaja dibuat untuk mempercantik kolam ikan itu. Ia memandang tak fokus pada air dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah. Suasana sunyi dan hening seakan mendukung. Hanya seekali terdengar suara guru yang sedang menerangkan. Di atas sana matahari bersinar angkuh. Sukurlah di taman belakang ini cukup teduh dengan banyak pohon di sekelilingnya, kalau tidak kulit Baekhyun akan seperti kulit Jongin.

Memikirkan Jongin membuat moodnya benar-benar rusak. Jongin aslinya ternyata seperti itu. Baekhyun penasaran apakah namja itu sudah berpacaran dengan teman mata bulatnya? Hhh, Jongin selalu mengejek matanya. Tentu saja dia menyukai mata Kyungsoo yang bulat dan besar.

"Jongin sialan!" Baekhyun merutuk sambil melempari kolam dengan kerikil.

"Aku tidak ingin mengenalmu lagi!" satu lagi lemparan tepat mengenai kepala ikan badut yang tak berdosa.

"Jongin hitam, dekil, menyabalkan!" Kerikil kecil kini membentur dasar kolam. Ia mulai melempar dengan gerakan cepat.

BYUURR

"Baekhyun Bodoh!"

DEG

"Aku ingin terus mengganggu Baekhyun!

DEG

"Baekhyun cantik, imut, menggemaskan!"

Baekhyun berdecak. Siapa namja ini? tiba-tiba mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan?

"Maaf yah, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu." Ia berujar ketus lalu membalik badannya, kembali melempari kerikil ke dalam kolam.

"Tapi aku mengenalmu dengan baik." Namja itu menjawab acuh juga sambil melempari kolam.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau menjengkelkan. Sana pergi!"

Baekhyun bergerak ke arah namja itu dan mendorongnya hingga limbung dan jatuh ke dalam air kolam.

BYURRR

"SIPIIITTTT!" Baekhyun mendengar suara namja itu menggelegar, tapi dia sudah tidak peduli. Mengganggu saja. Ia sedang asik-asik menggalau malah diganggui.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"KYAAAA.. JONGIN HITAAMMM.. TURUNKAN AKU!" seperti karung beras, Jongin membopong tubuh ringan Baekhyun di bahunya dan kembali membawanya ke taman belakang.

BYUUURRR

"ITEEMMM!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris dari dalam kolam. Sedangkan Jongin yang basah kuyup di atas sana menertawainya.

"Kita impas, sipit. Aku basah, kau juga basah. Hahaha." Jongin masih tertawa puas. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin melempar ikan badut ke wajah menyebalkan Jongin.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.."

Eh? Dia malah menangis. Jongin mengehentikan tawanya dan mulai kalang kabut. Baekhyun di dalam kolam duduk menumpu kepalanya pada lutut yang ia tekukkan.

"Eh, sipit, kenapa menangis?" Jongin bertanya cemas.

"Ini gara-gara kau, pabbo. Huweeee.."

Jongin mau tidak mau ikut masuk ke dalam kolam."Ok, aku minta maaf. Sekarang jangan menangis lagi. cup cup cup.. anak baik."

"ITEEEMMM.. TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI. AKU MEMBENCIMUUU!" Baekhyun menjerit sekerasnya. Jongin benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Sudah menjengkelkan, tidak peka pula.

"TINGGALKAN AKU.. TINGGALKAN! KEMBALI SANA KE KELAS!" Baekhyun menendang-nendang Jongin dengan kakinya agar namja itu menjauh darinya. Tapi Jongin malah menahan kakinya dan membuat ia jatuh terjungkal ke belakang dan punggungnya terbentur dasar kolam. Ia kembali terisak.

"Ku bilang tinggalkan aku. Jebal.."

"Kau kenapa, sih?" Jongin mulai kesal, mengulurkan tangan membantu Baekhyun agar berdiri. Namun Baekhyun dengan sigap menepis tangannya.

"Apa sesusah itu meninggalkan aku sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha untuk berdiri dan segera keluar dari dalam kolam.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu, pabbo!"

"Tapi nyatanya kau meninggalkanku, kau lebih pabbo!"

Hening seketika

Mata Baekhyun yang sipit bagai mata pisau menatap Jongin dengan sangat tajam. Ia beralih tersenyum sinis.

"Kembali saja ke kelas, Jongin. Tidak usah pedulikan aku." dingin. Baekhyun yang terbully bisa berucap sedingin itu. Ikan-ikan badut berenang ria di sekitar kaki Jongin yang masih menapak pada dasar kolam.

Jongin tersenyum miris, "Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke kelas. Aku.." ia memaksa diri untuk tertawa konyol, "…juga sudah diusir dari kelas."

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak. Tapi kenapa? "Kenapa kau sampai diusir?" Baekhyun bertanya idiot.

"Karena aku membelamu, pabbo!"

Lagi. Mata sipit Baekhyun akan melompat keluar dari rongganya. "Kenapa kau membelaku, pabbo?" ia setengah berteriak kesal. Jongin tidak hanya menjengkelkan tetapi juga bodoh.

"KARENA AKU MENYUKAIMU, KAU LEBIH PABBO! KAU PABBO DAN TIDAK PEKA!"

Bukan cuma mata Baekhyun yang akan melompat keluar dari rongganya tapi juga jantungnya.

"KAU YANG PABBO DAN TIDAK PEKA!" Baekhyun balas berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

"KAU, ITEEMMMM!"

"KAU.. KAU..KAU… DASAR SIPIT!"

"Hei bisakah kalian berhenti teriak? Kalian mengganggu kami!"

Baekhyun dan Jongin serempak menoleh pada sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari arah pohon beringin yang cukup rimbun di sekitar situ. Mereka terlonjak kaget. Ketua kelas mereka dan namja datar bernama Yixing sedang duduk berselonjor kaki dengan nyaman.

"Ketua kelas, kau membolos! Yixing?" Baekhyun bertanya heboh, melupakan pertengekarannya dengan Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin menatap mereka dengan rahang yang hampir jatuh.

"Aish, guru itu benar-benar membosankan. Mending kita pacaran disini. Iya'kan Xingie?" Baekhyun sweatdrop. Pantas saja ia tak melihat ketua kelas yang tebully itu tadi.

"Oh iya, Kalau kalian saling menyukai, kenapa tidak pacaran saja? Malah bertengkar!" Junmyeon kembali bermanja-manja pada pacarnya yang cuek-cuek saja.

"Satu lagi, kalian berdua itu benar-benar pabbo. Cih malah saling meneriaki. Pabbo teriak pabbo."

BLUSH

"Aish, aku mau pergi dari sini!" Baekhyun bersungut. Dengan pipi yang merah padam ia meninggalkan pasangan aneh dan juga Jongin yang masih cengo.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Jongin, Kejar aku, pabbo!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal menyadarkan Jongin dari ke-cengo-an (?) nya.

"Ah, iya." Dan Jongin dengan pabbonya menjawab dan berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang merajuk. Junmyeon dan Yixing tertawa geli.

.

.

.

Karena di taman belakang Junmyeon dan Yixing mengganggu, Baekhyun dan Jongin kini berpindah ke taman dekat lapangan basket. Bel istirahat belum juga berbunyi.

"Sipit, jangan marah, ne?" Jongin membujuk Baekhyun yang berpura-pura merajuk. Jongin itu memang pabbo. Sudah jelas-jelas Baekhyun hanya berpura-pura marah, namun ia dengan gigihnya terus memohon agar Baekhyun memaafkannya.

"Sipit, ayolah.. bbuing bbuing.. bbuing bbuing.." Baekhyun mau tidak mau tersenyum. Sejak kapan ia bisa menolak aegyo attack dari Jongin. Seingatnya tidak pernah.

"Hm." Baekhyun hanya merespon dengan gumaman. Baju mereka yang basah kuyup kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengering.

"Aku sudah bela-belain berdebat dengan songsaengnim dan kau malah mengacuhkanku." Kini gantian Jongin yang merajuk. Astaga, kapan jadiannya kalau seperti ini terus.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku salut padamu. Kau mau tahu sesuatu?" Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin dan tersenyum manis sekali. Jongin dengan semangat menegakkan duduknya dan memasang kuping baik-baik.

"Kau kelihatan jelek kalau merajuk seperti itu."

DAMN

Senyuman manis Baekhyun menipu. Jongin menyeringai tak kentara dan balas mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Kau juga mau tahu sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan senyum tak kalah manis. Baekhyun menjauhakn tubuhnya mulai waspada. Ia tahu kalau Jongin akan membalasnya.

Oh sial. Senyum Jongin terlalu menawan, dan Baekhyun tidak akan mempermasalahkan apapun yang akan ia ucapkan nanti.

"Aku mencintaimu. Itu rahasia kita."

Kini Baekhyun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia memicingkan matanya dan berbisik pelan, "Sejak kapan?"

Jongin masih tersenyum khas sambil mengingat-ingat, "Sejak kapan aku mulai sering mengganggumu?" ia malah balik bertanya, namun kali ini pertanyaannya serius.

Baekhyun ikut mengingat-ingat dengan mimik berpikir yang lucu. Dan Jongin berteriak dalam hati. Sungguh, Baekhyun-nya lebih terlihat seperti boneka lucu menggemaskan daripada manusia.

"Sejak hari pertama kita masuk di kelas yang sama." Baekhyun menjawab masih dengan mimik lucu. Jongin tersenyum, "Nah sejak saat itu aku mencintaimu."

"Oh~" senyum Jongin mendadak hilang. Respon Baekhyun benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanyanya dan yakinlah ia hampir menangis menanyakan itu. Baekhyun kembali berpikir ogah-ogahan.

"Aku lebih membencimu daripada mencintaimu."

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat ekspresi Jongin yang hampir menangis. Bibirnya sudah mengerucut.

"Kau menjengkelkan. Kau mengacuhkanku berhari-hari. Aku benci karena rupanya rasa rindu itu membuat dadaku sesak. Dan aku lebih benci lagi karena yang ku rindukan itu ternyata kau. Kau pabbo!" wajah sedih Jongin kini beralih ceria namun cepat-cepat ia tutupi dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Kau yang menjengkelkan. Aku berkata padamu kalau aku akan berkencan dengan Kyungsoo tapi kau malah menanggapinya dengan santai-santai saja!"

Baekhyun berdecak, Jongin yang menjengkelkan kembali lagi. "Jadi aku harus berteriak histeris, dan melompat-lompat girang ala fangirl karena kau dan Kyungsoo akan berkencan dan sebentar lagi akan pecaran? Maaf, tapi aku lebih merasa kesal daripada senang."

"Hahaha.." Jongin kini tertawa nyaring. Baekhyun kembali menekuk wajahnya kesal. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar kesal, ia membekap mulut Jongin yang tertawa lebar itu dengan tangannya.

"Hhmmp."

"Kau suka sekali menartawaiku!" Baekhyun tidak marah. Tidak. Dia malah tersenyum manis.

"Saranghae, pabboya! Aku benci kau! Sana pergi saja sama Kyungsoo!" ia mendorong Jongin menjauh, dan berdiri dari bangku taman yang melingkar mengelilingi pohon ketapang.

GREEPP

"Aku juga benci kau yang menawarkan namja-namja lain padaku, padahal yang ku sukai itu kau, pabbo!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi dan kembali mendudukkan diri di samping Jongin. "Baiklah, jadi kapan kau mau memintaku menjadi pacarmu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan polos.

"Kalau sekarang bagaimana?" kebiasaan Jongin, jika ditanyai, ia malah balik bartanya. Dan Baekhyun mungkin akan terbiasa dengan itu.

"Uumm, Baiklah."

"Jadi, bolehkan aku menciummu?" Jongin kembali bertanya dan berbisik mesum, "Aku sudah lama memimpikan itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Karena kau sudah lama memimpikannya, maka aku berbaik hati."

Jongin menyeringai dan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, "Setelah ini, kau harus siap-siap mengatakan pada oemmamu kalau kau hamil! Muehehehe."

"KYAAAAA PERVERT! PERGI! MENJAUH DARIKU! ITEEMMhhmmpp.."

ckckck, jangan ditiru, murid lain stress karena belajar di tengah hari bolong, sedangkan mereka berdua asik pacaran di taman sekolah yang cukup terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chagi-ah, ada apa dengan matamu?" Jongin bertanya heran saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari pagar rumahnya pagi itu. Sejak sebulan lalu mereka resmi berpacaran dan yang tahu hanya Kim Junmyeon, Yixing dan juga Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sedikit merasa kehilangan saat Jongin tidak lagi memanggilnya sipit. Tapi kini Jongin punya panggilan kesayangan yang baru untuknya, dan ia menyukai itu.

"Ini eyeliner, pabbo. Kau selalu mengejekku sipit dulu." Baekhyun menjawab, ia melambai pada eommanya begitupun dengan Jongin. Mereka lalu berjalan bersisian menuju sekolah.

"Astaga. Percayalah, walau aku selalu mengejekmu sipit tapi aku menyukai matamu itu. Jadi untuk apa ini?" Jongin bergerak menghapus eyeliner Baekhyun namun dengan capat ia menjauhkan tangan Jongin.

"Kau jangan menghapusnya. Aku kerepotan memakai ini, tahu!" bibir Baekhyun kini mempout dengan pipi yang mengembung.

"Kau itu sudah seperti yeoja, memakai ini malah membuatmu tidak ada bedanya dengan yeoja!" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Bibirnya beralih melengkung ke bawah.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku! Huweee.." Jongin kembali panik, ia tak bermaksud begitu.

"Aku suka. Aku suka Baekhyun apa adanya. Aku suka matamu yang sipit. Jadi kau tidak perlu kerepotan tiap mau berangkat ke sekolah." Mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang. Jongin membungkuk kecil pada satpam ajusshi sambil tersenyum kikuk karena Baekhyun di sampingnya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Satpam ajusshi itu tersenyum kebapakan pada mereka.

"Kata Kyungsoo, mataku akan tampak besar jika memakai ini." Baekhyun tetap kekeuh. Bukannya Jongin tidak suka Baekhyun memakai eyeliner. Jujur saja, Baekhyun malah tambah cantik, namun ia tidak ingin Baekhyun menutupi hal yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Jongin terpaksa menghentikan langkah mereka dan memegangi kedua bahu namja cantiknya itu. "Jadi kau memasukkan ke dalam hati ejekanku itu? Tidak sayang, aku mengejekmu karena aku menyukaimu. Dengar, aku tak masalah kau memakai ini. Tapi aku lebih suka kau yang sipit. Kau yang sipit yang membuatku jatuh cinta."

"Tapi kau jangan memanggilku sipit lagi!" Baekhyun sudah tidak merajuk. Semua orang yang berlalu-lalang memandang aneh pada mereka. Pasangan yang dulunya suka sekali saling mengejek itu kini nampak akur dan mesra pula. eum, sesuatu. Seisi sekolah mulai curiga. Tidak perlu sebenarnya, karena semua orang juga bisa menebak seperti apa ujung pertengkaran kecil mereka nanti.

"Ne. Sekarang aku akan memanggilmu chagi. Chagi-ah~" Jongin memeluk Baekhyun gemas dan menggoyang-goyangkan badannya kekiri dan ke kanan. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh di pelukannya.

"Hei, pacarannya jangan di tengah jalan!" Junmyeon menguntrupsi mereka dari arah gerbang, "Kalau pacaran itu di tempat sepi." Ia menambahkan lagi.

"Pacaran di bawah pohon beringin maksudmu? Ih sereemm.." Jongin mengejek, memasang ekspresi takut membuat Junmyeon tertohok dan beralih mengejarnya.

Jongin berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun sambil berseru pervert, "Pacaran tidak disebut pacaran kalau bukan di dalam kamar. Hahahaha.."

"UHUK.. ITEEMMMM.."

"Kenapa chagi? Kau hamil? Hahahaha.."

"KITA PUTUUSSSS.."

BUGH

"Hahaha.. kasian kau Kim Jongin.. hahahaha!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
